We are applying for partial financial support for the 1993 FASEB Summer Meeting on Cellular and Molecular Genetics, to be held from July 11-15, 1993 at Copper Mountain, CO. The theme of the meeting is recent developments in one's understanding of the detailed molecular mechanisms which control cell growth and development. Particular emphasis will be placed on reaching an understanding of the molecular mechanisms which link the control of cell growth and the regulation of differentiation and development. Research on the specific experimental problems to be addressed will be presented by leaders in their fields, and we expect the content of the sessions to be of wide general interest to working scientists. There will be nine sessions, beginning with an analysis of the latest developments in cell cycle control, followed by a detailed look at the role of key protooncogenes in delivering growth promoting and retarding signals. Next, we will consider another topic central to understanding the basic biochemical events which lead to differentiation and development - how differentiation- affecting hormones and their receptors function. With the stage now set to look at the events controlling specific events in development and differentiation, there will be a series of sessions focusing on the following topics: neural cell communication with the environment and the control of neural cell fate; the process of induction during embryonic development; how neural cells find their specific targets; early decisions in embryonic development and differentiation; and the control of pattern formation. Woven into the program will also be a special session on the basic biology of the Zebra Fish, an especially attractive and increasingly popular object of vertebrate development research. Emphasis in this session will be placed on familiarizing the audience with the biology of the organism, the technology required to work with it, and on a discussion of the most powerful advances in understanding how early embryonic steps are controlled in this vertebrate. Sessions will be held in the morning and evening, Monday through Thursday, with a final session on Friday morning. Session chairpersons are recognized leaders in their fields and will be expected to provide an overview to their topic at the outset of each segment of the meeting. After each talk, there will be adequate time for vigorous discussion, as has been the tradition at these meetings. There will also be an opportunity to add short talks of important new results by meeting attendees, as well as late afternoon poster sessions. In this regard, meeting attendees will be encouraged to submit abstracts with their applications. The number of participants will be limited to 150. Copper Mountain has excellent facilities for lectures, small group interactions, and one to one discussions.